True Love
by dragonegyptianblue
Summary: COMPLETED!Yami has gone to the afterlife. Yugi misses him. Neither told what they felt for the other. Yugi has a school assignment and Yami comes back for him. I suck at summaries YYxY
1. Chapter 1: The challenge of loss

Dragonegyptianblue: Hey guys what's up? I'm dragonegyptianblue (deb for short) and I'll be your authoress for the day!

Doragon: Hey guys! Hey Deb? What's this story about?

Deb: Well actually it consists of at least two different stories within themselves...really tricky.

Doragon: Oh...um...shouldn't you get started?

Deb: Oh yeah.. (looks out at the audience who are really silent)...

DISCLAIMER!!!!! I own nothing except for my fish.

Doragon: HEY!

Deb: Oh yeah...and Doragon too.

Doragon: Now on to the story!

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Lyrics_

**Chapter 1: The challenge of loss**

"Yugi? It's time...are you ready?" Yugi looked up from the mirror as Tea entered his room. Smiling sadly he said softly, "Yeah, is Ishizu and the others ready?" Tea nodded. They didn't speak anymore as Yugi put the millenium puzzle around his neck for the last time. /Are you ready Yami?/ He heard the mental sigh. //Yes Yugi. I am ready to go home.//

_Mama, Papa forgive me,_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

Yugi appeared on the deck of the ship carrying his puzzle and was greeted by his friends and grampa. /Well I guess it's time mou hitori no boku/. And a tear slipped down his cheek as he stepped off of the ship.

_Out of time to decide  
_

Ishizu nodded gently as Yugi turned towards her before he entered the cave to his and Yami's destiny. "Go ahead Yugi, we're right behind you all the way." Yugi sighed and began to walk through the entryway. /Yami?/

_Do we run? Should I hide  
For the rest of my life  
_

//Yes Yugi?// Yugi walked slowly through the hallway leading to a pair of double doors with the pictures of the millenium items on it. /Are you sure about this?/ Yami paced in his soul room listening to his hikari 'When did he become MY hikari?' Smiling softly he replied//No I'm not Aibou. But it is our destiny and we must fulfill it.//

_Can we fly? Do we stay?  
We could lose we could fail  
And the more minutes take  
To make plans, or mistakes_

/Of course/ But inside his own soul room Yugi was crying his little heart out. He didn't want to loose the first friend he had ever had...or his secret lover. 'I still remember it like it was yesterday...' And more tears slipped down his face as he remembered exactly how he had acquired the ancient spirit. 'And now I have to loose him'.

_30 minutes, the blink of the night  
30 minutes to alter our lifes  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide  
_

Coming to a rest before the platform which held a sarcophagi replica with the entries for the seven millenium items. 'Please forgive me...my love...' He then put all of the items in their right place, making the sarcophagi glow. He and Yami both shouted their names at the same time, splitting them apart.

_Carousels in the sky  
That we shape with our eyes  
Under shade silhouettes casting  
shapes crying rain  
_

(An hour later)

"Now I activate the magic card MONSTER REBORN!" Yami said as he drew the card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk. "And now...I shall resurrect Slypher the Sky Dragon!" Suddenly the box floating above Yugi began to glow. 'If I were you, I would have summoned an Egyptian god too pharoah. And that's why I prepared for this very moment.'

"The card I hid inside that box is the same card you just played!" Yugi stated as the box glowed brighter opening up to reveal the card Monster Reborn. 'This was the greatest duel of my life...It's been an honor Yugi' Yami thought as Yugi began to sob, his body shaking.

_Can we fly do I stay  
We could lose, we could fail  
Either way, options change  
chances fail, Trains derail.  
_

"Go on, your move." Yami said gently as he watched Yugi hesitate to strike him with his magician. 'It's alright Yugi. Proceed' Yami thought as Yugi's sobbs died down. Yugi's head came up with determination as he shouted for all to hear..."ALRIGHT SILENT MAGICIAN. ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY AND END THIS!" His magician leaped at Yami and attacked...finishing the duel.

_30 minutes, the blink of the night  
30 minutes to all of our lifes  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide  
30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to show her the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
30 minutes to finally decide  
_

Yugi fell to the ground sobbing as he realized that it was time for Yami to go. Yami slowly walked across the platform to Yugi who was on all fours. Reaching down he picked him up to where he was standing before him. "Thank you Yugi...your courage has released me from this world." And with that he walked towards the doors behind the sarcophagi which had begun to open. Not looking back for fear if he did so he would change his mind and embrace his Aibou. 'Thank you so much Yugi. I'm sorry that you will never know my true feelings for you.' And as he walked through he could see everyone from his past as Pharoah of Egypt. Raising his right hand as he walked through he pulled a thumbs up telling them it would be alright. 'Goodbye...Koi'

_To decide, to decide to decide to decide_

------------A/N--------------

Aibou - partner

Yami - darkness

Hikari - light

Koi - love

Deb: WWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! TT.TT I hate it that Yami had to die! I was crying the entire time!

Doragon: Well then why did you have him leave in this?!

Deb: Because it goes with the next chapter...and the next...IT'S NOT MY FAULT OK?!

REVIEW!!!!!! OR I WILL SQUIRT MUSTARD ALL OVER YOUR STORIES/CHARACTERS!


	2. Chapter 2: Forsaken Flower

Deb: Hey guys!!!! Alright I'm gonna skip to the chase here's the next chapter of TRUE LOVE!!!! YAAAAAAY! (Starts jumping up and down clapping)

Doragon: You had chocolate didn't you...

Deb: No...well...define chocolate. . ... . ... MY CHOCOLATE! (hides piece of snickers behind her back)

Doragon: Sigh Anyways here's the chapter...

DISCLAIMER!!!!

Deb: OK if you want the disclaimer you can go back to the first chapter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

**Chapter 2: Forsaken Flower**

Yugi awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. 'Crap!' He sat up in his desk chair as the annoying buzzing got louder. Looking down he noticed that he had fell asleep while writing his poem for his teacher. It had been assigned a week after Yami had gone to the afterlife.

"Write a poem/story about someone you love or have a crush on. Tell how they affect you, but keep it G- rated." His teacher Mrs. Leatherberry had stated as some of the boys and girls had started snickering. 'I guess I'll get an F' He stretched and stood to cut off the annoying object. Once he had done that he began to get ready for school.

A few minutes after getting out of the shower an idea hit him. 'A poem about Yami's influence on me huh?' He smirked a very unpure smirk. 'Well alrighty then.' He then dried himself, got out his goth/punk attire, put his shoes on, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and sat down to start writing...

A few hours later found him sitting waiting to be called up to read aloud his poem to the class. "Mouto, Yugi" Mrs. Leatherberry called when Tea sat down. He nodded and, grabbing his paper off of his desk, walked to the front of the room. Seeing his friends nod encouragingly he took a deep breath and began to read...

"_Some people say, that a dreams are fake hopes,_

_I agree._

_It seems as though dreams, hopes, ...faith,_

_Are things that bring a person down further in life._

_When someone says they wish, I laugh._

_When someone says they dream, I snort._

_When people say they have faith, I just smirk._

_And when people say they have hopes, I just keep walking._

_I know how they feel now._

_When I see that puzzle, and look at our pictures._

_I feel as though I have died, _

_As though my soul, instead of yours, was ripped away._

_People look at me, some have seen me for years._

_They now see that something is missing._

_I don't laugh as much as I used to,_

_I cry more often._

_I get angry easier,_

_I hardly smile anymore._

_My own Amysthetic eyes have grown dull with pain,_

_That no one seems to know._

_I look in the mirror and it seems as though a different spirit is looking back,_

_And sometimes I believe it._

_Sometimes when I'm looking in the mirror,_

_I feel the other being that took over when I died that night._

_It is my alter ego, my yang, my yami, my night, my dark, my life, my true self._

_And no one knows._

_No one knows that the Golden child, has a dark._

_No one knows that he works in the evilness that is within me._

_And no one knows that he is myself in true form._

_I stand alone, in front of the mirror._

_And watch as it grows dark behind me._

_I sense the presence of another,_

_And feel the evilness pulse through me._

_My wings grow, my amyshetic eyes turn black._

_As the crimson feathers take shape behind me._

_This is my true self. This is my heart._

_And this is what you left me with._

_People now see him. He appears everywhere._

_In my class, home, and mind._

_His eyes are now mine, his thoughts are also, and his being is mine as well._

_What I stood for, now is gone._

_What I believed, has disappeared._

_Now all I think, all I stand for, all I believe in, is his._

_He is my life now,_

_He is my soul._

_My darkness, my tainted heart._

_Dalle colline egiziane,_

_Il fiore forsaken è venuto._

_Il re sopportato alla notte._

_Il mio gemellato, il mio destino._

_(From the Egyptian hills,_

_The forsaken flower came._

_The king born at night._

_My twin, my destiny.) "_

Yugi looked up with a tear stained face to see that all his friends (and enemies) had the same face. He turned to his teacher and handed her the paper. As he headed to his seat he was stopped by the soft voice of his teacher. "Who was your poem on Yugi?" Yugi looked to her with tears in his eyes. "It was on my secret love...who I lost about a month ago." And with that he sat down and buried his head in his arms.

And not far away the pharaoh stood looking down upon his koi. 'Yugi' He thought sadly, 'How can I come back to you?'

------A/N-----

Deb: (is sobbing) I wrote that poem...and I wanted to have the foreign language part in either Japanese or Egyptian, but the stupid translating thing would only let me put it in either Italian or German...

Doragon: You wrote that poem?

Deb: Yep...it's based on how I feel now that my dad (he died in January this is for him) is gone. Just replace Amysthetic with Hazel, He/His with She/Her's and you've got my real poem. By the way it's called Angel of Darkness...Not after the song though...

REVEIW OR I WILL THROW PICKLED PIGS FEET AT YOU!


	3. Chapter 3: A love is reborn literaly

Dragonegyptianblue: Hey guys!!! Alright I've got a new chappy for ya'!

Doragon: Did you have sugar today?

Deb: Nope...not one single sweet, or caffeine...crap (hangs head and cries)

Doragon: Ok then...don't you need to do the disclaimer?

Deb: OH yeah! Well since it seems that SOMEONE doesn't like the fact that I didn't put a disclaimer in my last chapter...(looks at a bunch of lawyers who rub the back of their heads sheepishly)...I'll do it now.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the characters! Not the Show. Not the Song.

BUT: I own the poem. The idea. And the story. SO NUGHN!!!! (sticks out tongue at lawyers).

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

_Lyrics_

**Chapter 3: A love is reborn (literaly)**

Ishizu sat up as the sun beamed into her room. 'What was that presence just now?' She looked around her room quickly as she got out of bed to get ready for the day.

"Ishizu." Said woman gasped as the pharoahs image appeared before her. Falling quickly to one knee she bowed her head. "My pharoah! What brings you back to the land of the living?" Yami smiled gently. "Ishizu please...stand up." He watched as she looked up quickly and stood silently, waiting for his reasons.

"I need your help. I must get back to my hikari. But I don't know how. He's dying Ishizu. He doesn't know it, but his depression is making his body shut down. Please...help me."

A tear had slid down his cheek as he had stated the unknown truth. For it was true. He had watched it all. How his Aibou had taken to cutting himself at night with no one to hear his pain. He hardly ate at all, unless someone was with him...then he would go to the bathroom and throw it all up.

He had begun to wear more skulls, dragons, and evil clothes that he could find. Jewelry included. Yami just couldn't stand by and watch his innocent Aibou give his heart to evil anymore. Thus he had arranged for his image to be sent to Ishizu. He knew if anyone could find a way back for him...it would be her.

Ishizu seemed to sense his thoughts because she quickly strode to the bookshelf in her room. "Actually there is a way for you to come back my pharoah. But it might take a while to get the ingredients needed." Yami's face broke out into a relieved smile. "Any time is good for me. Just please hurry." And with that his image disappeared leaving Ishizu all alone in her room once more.

(Three weeks later)

"Yami?" Yami lifted his head from his throne in the afterlife as Ishizu's voice floated to him. "Yes?" "It is time...my pharoah." Yami heaved a relieved sigh and stood. "Very well. What do I have to do?" He watched as Ishizu's form took place in front of him in the real world. "You must come back to the ceremonial grounds in which you lost your duel." Yami nodded and disappeared to the platform with the sarcophagi which still held the millinium items.

Turning around he could see Ishizu standing there along with Marick and Odion. Smiling softly at both of them he nodded his greeting which they both returned. Turning back to Ishizu he waited untill she motioned for him to stand before the sarcophagi.

_(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know_

Con questo spirito chiedo a,

Per trasmettere il suo corpo indietro.

A quello chi ha lasciato,

Per essere con per tutto il eternity.

(With this spirit I do ask,

To send his body back.

To the one whom he has left,

To be with for all eternity.)

_time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
_

Yami looked around as the sarcophagi glowed and the seven millenium items were removed from their spots, floating in the air above it. He watched as they began to spin very slowly in the air, then began to move to where they were above him. He closed his eyes as they lowered to spin around him. Gradually growing faster.

_Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
_

'Yugi' He thought as he could see the blinding flashes going on before his eyes. 'Please wait for me. I'm coming.' Ishizu's chant began to get louder as the pharaoh felt himself lift off of the platform. Keeping his eyes closed he sensed that the items were spinning faster, for he could see the flashes. 'YUGI!'

_What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
_

Suddenly the spinning stopped. Yami could feel himself still in the air. Opening his eyes slowly he looked to see that we was floating before the door which he had stepped through not two months ago. The eye on the door began to glow and shot a beam at him hitting him in the chest. Yami gasped as he felt his old powers return to him. It didn't hurt, just tingled a bit. But he felt a pain when the beam left him.

_One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
_

Grabbing his forhead he cried out as the sennen eye appeared. His crimson eyes shot black as he fell to the ground. 'Yugi?' He never noticed that Ishizu had stopped chanting or that all three were watching horrified as he fell.

_In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
_

He hit the platform with a humongous crash leaving dust to gather in the air. As he watched the ceiling above, he noticed how a pressure had appeared on his chest. Looking down he saw the millenium puzzle there. Where it was supposed to be. He smiled in sheer happiness as all the pain went away. Closing his eyes he fell asleep for the first time in five milenia.

_Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
_

----------------------------------

"PHARAOH!!!!!" Yugi sat up quickly in bed searching quickly around his room. Noticing nothing out of the ordinary he lay back and looked out his skylight. 'That's so strange...I could have sworn...' He turned on his side looking at the photo of a year ago when he and his friends had gone to Kaiba's Amusement park. He smiled sadly at the picture of Yami looking cross-eyed at the cotton candy on his nose.

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
_

'I will never forget those memories Yami.' Yugi thought as tears slid from his eyes. 'I miss you so much...' He sobbed silently as he turned on his back looking out of his skylight. His teary eyes widened as a shooting star crossed the sky. Closing them quickly he whispered into the still night. "I wish I had told you how much I love you."

---------------------------------

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
_

"Pharoah? My pharoah! Wake up. It is morning." Yami sighed in his sleep as he heard Ishizu's voice coming from far away. "MMM...Five more minutes..." He mumbled as he turned on his side to move away from her. "My pharoah you must wake up! If you don't get up soon you'll miss your flight to Japan!"

Yami's eyes shot open at that, then shut quickly to block the ray of sunlight that hit his sensitive eyes. Giving his eyes time to readjust to the sun he sat up quickly. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place?!" He got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. 'I'm coming Koi! Just you wait...'

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter__  
_

(Five hours later)

"Hi! Welcome to Japan! Customs are to your right and a taxi is waiting outside for you." An attendant said as she stamped his passport. "There you are! Enjoy Japan Mr. Mouto!" Yami smirked as he made his way outside to the taxi. 'Oh I will...I will.'

----------------A/N----------------

Deb: Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know! In the end wasn't exactly the best song to put for this chapter but I was desperate!!!! If you have a better song, let me know and I'll change the lyrics!!!

Doragon: WOW!!! YOU GOT HIM BACK!!! YAY!!!!! (Hugs Deb)

Deb: (turning blue) Yes I brought him back now will you please stop choking me?!

Doragon: Sorry...(lets go)

Deb: Thank you...now then you know the drill please R&R or I will...I will...CRAP!!!! I RAN OUT OF IDEAS!!!

Doragon: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH I know!!!!

Deb: What?

Doragon: R&R OR SHE WILL BE FORCED TO THROW MUD AT YOU!!!!!

Deb: That was stupid...

Doragon: Well I didn't see YOU coming up with anything better...

Deb: SIGH oh well...just please R&R...arigatou_  
_


	4. Chapter 4: It's in your heart

Deb: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...

Doragon: What is wrong with you?

Deb: this could be the last chapter of True Love...or the next one. Nah next one will be...

Doragon: -.-; (sighs) You really like writing this story don't you.

Deb: YEP!

DISCLAIMER: Ok...I don't care what anyone says! I will not disclaim my story! I will however disclaim the show, songs, and characters!

Doragon: NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

_Lyrics_

_**Dreams**_

**Chapter 4: It's in your heart**

Yugi lay awake watching the clouds gather above. "Yami, why did they make you leave?" He whispered as he turned onto his side to watch the carlights from outside dance across the wall.

_It's time to move out of the darkness  
Use what you feel inside  
Your faith alone will guide you  
Feel the turning tide_

Yugi sighed and sat up. Moving his legs to where they were off the bed, he stood up and began the long walk to the bathroom on the other end of the hallway. As he passed his grampa's door he stopped and listened to silence. 'Why did you have to go on that expedition?' He thought as he turned back to the bathroom and walked in turning on the light as he did so.

_It's in your heart, it's in your soul  
Don't be scared, keep believing  
I know you know, deep inside  
That your time has come  
_

Yugi stood before the bathroom mirror, seeing a pale reflection. "Yami" He whispered as he hung his head. Tears formed in his eyes and slipped down his cheeks falling to the sink below. "I can't live without you anymore." Closing his eyes he winced as thunder boomed overhead. "I'm sorry." He then opened tear filled eyes and turned them to the cabinet above the toilet.

_Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come  
So far from home  
_

Opening the door he found what he was looking for right in the very front. Bringing out the blue and white razor he looked at it almost pleadingly. 'I can't do it anymore...' More tears came as he thought of the past two months without his Yami. "My Yami huh? When did that happen?" He whispered as a sadistic smile came to his face.

-------------------------------------------

_Trust in your path, you've been chosen  
Become your destiny  
Lead and they will follow you  
Your truth will set you free_

"Please hurry." Yami said as the cab driver drove about twenty miles under the speed limit. The cab driver tossed him a grin. "You got it." And punched on the gas pedal. 'Hold on Aibou...I'm coming.'

-----------------------------------------------

Yugi looked at his reflection in the mirror, almost throwing up at what he saw. His face was gaunt, his eyes dull. 'Yami...' Looking back down at the razor in his hand he smiled sadly. "I'm coming...my pharoah." And raised it to his wrist...

_It's in your heart, it's in your soul  
Don't be scared, keep believing  
I know you know, deep inside  
That your time has come  
_------------------------------------------------

Yami got out of the car quickly tipping the driver. "Thanks!" He yelled as he ran to the door. Rain had started to pour down, making it hard for him to see the way to the game shop. 'Yugi...Please hold on!' Making it to the door, he quickly rang the doorbell. When no one answered he rang it again while pounding on the door. "YUGI OPEN THE DOOR!"

_Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come  
So far from home_

-----------------------------------------------

Yugi's head jerked up as he heard the doorbell. 'Wonder who that could be.' He thought as he put the razor down momentarily. He heard it again. "I don't care. Whoever it is is probably here for grampa." With that he picked the razor again and put it back to his wrist. Then he heard the pounding. Smiling sadly he gritted his teeth and drew the blade across the top of his palm. He wanted to prolong his death...he wanted the pain. "Their insistant." He whispered as more tears came.

-----------------------------------------------

_Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come  
So far from home  
_

"Yugi..." The pharoah whispered as he saw no one come. He knew his hikari was home...for he could see the light on in the bathroom. 'Wait...The bathroom?' His eyes widened with realization as to why his light wasn't opening the door. "NO! DON'T DO IT YUGI!!!!" He shouted as he pounded harder on the door. He couldn't loose him now...not when he was so close!

Yami sobbed as he kept pounding on the door and ringing the doorbell. 'Please Yugi...' Finally he stopped and slid to the ground with his hands still on the door. Balling them into fists he screamed his rage at the world, making the sennen eye glow on his head. "Yugi you will not die!" He shouted as he raised his had to the door, making it explode.

-------------------------------------------

_Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come  
So far from home_

Yugi dropped the razor as blood began to pour into the sink from his hand. He had heard it...the sound of an explosion. Quickly turning off the light he ran down the hallway and down the stairs. At the bottom of them he turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. There, in all his glory, was Yami. Yugi felt frozen to the ground. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, as his Yami stepped over the door he had just destroyed. 'Yami...you came back?'

----------A/N-----------

Deb: YAY!!!! Ding dong Yami's back! Yami's back oh Yami's back! Ding dong Yami is back!!!! (starts singing more and more to the tune from The Wizard of Oz)

Doragon: TT.TT Thank you!!!!! (starts singing along with her)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Deb: Yeah yeah I know...I got no more threats...too many people like this story to be threatin' them. So please Review!!!!! (bows) Arigatou!


	5. Chapter 5: Love recognized

Deb: Hi everyone!!!! Ok...I changed my mind. The next one is the last one...I swear!!!!

Doragon: I can't believe you still got him back!!! I love you!!! (hugs her again)

Deb: Will you please stop doing that?!

Doragon: Sorry...

DISCLAIMER!!! As I have already told everyone...I do not own the characters or the show...so there!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

**Chapter 5: Love recognized**

'Yami...you came back?' Yugi stood stock still. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He could only watch as Yami walked into the room. The sennen eye disappearing. "Yugi...why?" Yami's voice sounded like a dark angels. Sweet and sultry. Yugi felt his eyes widen as he saw tears in his pharoah's eyes.

He felt his legs give out as he fell forward. 'Yami...' Expecting to hit the ground he gasped in surprise as Yami caught him and lowered him gently to his lap. "Yugi..." He whispered as Yugi closed his eyes and whimpered against the onslaught of tears about to come.

Thunder crashed above as Yami drew Yugi close to his body. "You came back..." Yugi whispered as Yami picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. When he walked inside he was hit by the stench of blood. Looking down at the sink he saw the razor and the blood in the sink. "Yugi..." His voice was dangerous, and Yugi loved it.

He closed his eyes as Yami sat him down on the cold tile floor. "Mou hitori no boku..." His head felt heavy, his arms felt weak. He felt as though someone had taken his breath and slammed it back into him.

Then he felt something cold on his forehead. "Yugi...I know this is going to hurt, but I have to put pressure on the wound. 'Yugi opened his eyes confused. 'What wound?' He looked up at his darkness with glazed eyes. And what did the wound matter? His Yami was back. That's all he cared about.

"Why did you do this Yugi?" Yami whispered as he stared down into Yugi's dully glazed ones. Yugi smiled softly. 'What does it matter now?' "Because I wanted to be with you..." Yami gasped as Yugi closed his eyes again. "Yugi..." He then leaned down to where his face was inches from Yugi's.

"I wanted to be with you too. That's why I came back. I knew how much pain you were in. Please don't leave me alone again." He whispered as he finally kissed his Aibou's cheek. Yugi nodded. "I promise, I won't leave you." He opened his eyes again and smiled at his Yami.

"You came back." Yami laughed. "Is that all you have to say Yugi?" Yugi shook his head. "No...actually there's more." And with that he leant up and captured his Yami's lips. Yami's eyes widened in shock then closed as he pushed back against his Hikari's. When the need for air became a necessity he pulled back and took off his millennium puzzle. Placing it around Yugi's neck he kissed his cheek lovingly.

//Yugi can you hear me?// Yugi's face lit up with a brilliant smile as the voice of the pharoah came back to him. /Yes I can...my koi/ Yami groaned and captured Yugi's lips again, laying him gently to the cold floor.

He then moved his tongue against Yugi's lip begging for entrance which was easily granted. Slipping his tongue in he explored Yugi's innocent mouth. 'Mmm...chocolate and strawberries. I could get used to this.' He then brought his tongue down to Yugi's enticing it to play as well. After coaxing it into his mouth he waited for Yugi to explore him.

Yugi's tongue played along the inside of Yami's cheeks where spices could be tasted. 'Cinnamon and cherries, Yum!' He then raised his arms to where his hands could fist into Yami's hair, pushing him harder to him. /Yami!/ Yugi gasped through the link as Yami's tongue came back into the game. //Yes my little tenshi?// Yami smirked as he pulled back when oxygen called to be recognized.

Looking up and smiling at Yami, Yugi raised his unwounded hand and laid it across his cheek. "I love you...I love you so much! I thought that I would die if I didn't see you again. Of course if you hadn't got here I probably would ----"

He was cut off as Yami shushed him with a kiss. "I love you too Hikari. I wanted to tell you so much before I left, but let's not speak of that now. This is a time for pleasure, not unhappy memories. Please...let me show you how much I love you!" He whispered as he kissed Yugi again.

He barely felt the nod come from his Aibou, but picked him up anyway bridal style and carried him out of the bathroom.

//I think the bedroom might be a more comfortable place hikari//

-----------------A/N-----------------

Deb: YAY!!!! Now we're getting to the lemon!!!! And Lime!!!!

Doragon: Awsome!!! (grabs popcorn and soda) I wanna watch!!!!

Please R&R Arigatou!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: The fire in his touch

Deb: Alright! I'm sorry this took so long...but I was nervous because I'm on a shared computer.

Doragon: Please please PLEASE!! GET ON WITH IT!!

Deb: Calm yer' horses. Alright here we go! This is continued from the last chapter! And I'm going to warn you...I went all out on this one! So if you don't like alot of lemon...and lime...I suggest skipping this chapter. Arigatou!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi to Yami/

/Yami to Yugi/

**Chapter 6: The fire of his touch**

Yugi blushed as Yami carried him down the hallway. /Yami?/ Said spirit moaned at the sound of his name. Luckily they had made it to Yugi's bedroom. Kicking the door shut as he carried Yugi in, he layed his soon to be koishii on his bed. "Yugi..." He whispered as he alternated between kissing Yugi on the neck and nipping at his collarbone.

"Your beautiful..." Yugi moaned and arched into his touch as he began to unbutton Yugi's pajama top. "Yami!" Yugi gasped as his pharaoh began to play with his naval. "P-p-please Yami!" He saw crimson as Yami bit lightly on his neck. All thought left him as he felt a pool of warmth begin to fill at the bottom of his stomach. /My pharaoh/ He moaned with all the lust he could muster into their shared link.

Yami growled as the extra love and passion was sent to mingle with his. He sat up quickly and almost came at the sight before him. There was Yugi, his Aibou, his Hikari, his Koi...laying with his legs spread, his arms above his head in a submissive concept. His eyes were half closed and what could be seen of them were glazed over with lust, love, and passion. His shirt was unbuttoned to expose his upper body, and he had a pink haze to his cheeks.

/Hikari/ He whispered huskily over the link making Yugi close his eyes and arch his back moaning his name. /Mou hitori no boku... please.../ Yami smirked and leaned down to kiss him deeply. /As you wish...my love/ And with that he unbuttoned his own shirt and pants.

Pulling them off he was left hovering above Yugi in only his boxers. Yugi bucked his hips to make the attention rendered to his lower regions. Yami's smirk grew wider as he unbuttoned Yugi's pants and pulled them down to reveal a tent in his boxers. /I see your ready for me Yugi/ He murmured passionately as he pulled down his boxers.

Yugi wimpered as the cold air hit his member. "Y-YAMI!" He cried as Yami took him into his mouth. /Yes Hikari?/ He asked as he slowly dragged his tongue from the base to the tip of Yugi's member. Yugi moaned, arched his back, and bucked his hips as Yami began to nip lightly at the sensitive skin.

"Pl-please...more!" He cried as he bucked his hips harder. /As you wish, my beautiful tenshi./ Yami then began to suck, nip, and lick as he bobbed his head up and down. When he came back to the tip he licked up the pre-cum that was dripping from the slit. Yugi could feel the warmth grow bigger as it engulfed his whole body. "Y- Yami! I'm gonna..." He arched his back again as Yami nipped lightly on his tip. /Yes...cum for me my Koi. Let me taste your essence/ His husky whisper was met with a cry of release as Yugi reached completion. Shooting into Yami's mouth who drank every last drop and then licked in the slit for more.

Raising his head he saw Yugi with his eyes closed, his chest heaving as he panted. Sitting up to where he was above Yugi again he kept his weight off of Yugi and on his hands as he reached down and kissed Yugi deeply to where he could taste his own essance. Yugi moaned into the kiss as he reached up to pull down Yami's boxers.

Yami looked down to see that Yugi's member was at attention again. Smirking he kissed Yugi again. /Impatient are we love?/ To answer Yugi grabbed Yami's member and stroked it lightly making Yami moan deeply and arch into his hands. /I need you NOW!/ And with that he flipped them over till Yami was on the bottom.

/I like this view/ Yugi stated with a smirk as he kissed Yami lightly on the neck and made his way down to his chest. /Do we have any forms of lubrication?/ Yugi looked up questioningly at Yami. While he was staring confused at the pharaoh, Yami took the oppurtunity to flip them back to their original position. "I like this view better. Now then before we continue do you have any form of lubrication?" Yugi nodded breathlessly and pointed to the nightstand.

Reaching over the body below him the pharaoh opened the drawer and took out the coconut scented, heat on contact lotion. 'This could come in handy...' Smirking he came back to where he was inches away from Yugi's face. "Are you sure about this Yugi? We can stop now if you're not." Yugi looked back at him as though he were stupid. "I came this far my love...I'm not backing down now." And to prove it he bucked his hips to where their members crashed together. Both groaned at the sensations this action caused and kissed deeply to allow their feelings to rise. Pulling back Yami sighed in content and opened the bottle. Pouring some of the contents on his fingers he spread Yugi's legs a little farther and put a finger to his entrance.

"You have to relax or it will hurt more." He advised and then gently pushed the one finger into Yugi's entrance. Yugi squirmed at the feeling of the foreign object in his body. Yami leaned down and kissed him to take his mind off of it and soon Yugi was bucking his hips to the finger. Yami then inserted another and began a scissor-like motion to stretch him more. While he was doing this he hit a small nub which caused sparks to light behind Yugi's eyes and made him arch his back for more contact. "Yami!" He breathed as Yami went back to that nub.

Inserting a third finger he did the same procedure making Yugi wince a little. Finally he pulled his fingers out with a disappointed growl from Yugi, and, chuckling, he lotioned himself. Positioning himself at Yugi's entrance he kissed him deeply and pushed in. Yugi cried out in pain making Yami stop. Looking down at his koi Yami watched as Yugi began to relax and push against him to continue. Sliding in all the way Yami tried his best to stay still until Yugi gave the sign that he was ready. 'Re he's so tight' Yugi then wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and bucked his hips signaling that he was ready for their unity.

Yami pulled out until only the tip was left and pushed back hard angeling for the prostate. He apparently hit on the first try because Yugi cried out his pleasure and bucked his hips to meet Yami's thrusts. At first Yami was slow and careful but when he heard Yugi's cries for "Faster!" "Harder!" "More!" "YAMI!" They sped up to where it was wild and uncoordinated. He was nearing his completion and knew that Yugi was too.

Wanting to reach that point of destination at the same time, Yami reached down between them and stroked Yugi's neglected member making him cry out more. /Mo-Mou...YAMI! I'm.../ Yami reached down and gently bit down on Yugi's pulse point making him arch more. /Cum...cum for me my love. I want to hear you scream my name. I want the world to hear that you belong to me, and I to you. I want to see your beautiful essance all over us./

The repeated pounding on his prostate, the nibbling on his sensitive neck, and the husky whispers finally drove Yugi over the edge. Finally reaching his completion he screamed for all the world (or at least within a three block radius) to hear. "OH YAMI!!" Shooting his essance all over both of their stomachs and chests. Yugi's contracting walls around his member and his cry of completion was too much for the pharaoh to bear. "YUGI!" He cried as his essance shot into Yugi's body, feeling him with warmth.

Keeping his weight off of the smaller boy with shaking arms Yami finally drew out of him and lay to the side pulling him close and holding him protectively. They both lay like that until their breathing had calmed and Yugi began to shiver as his sweat coated body met cold air. Reaching down Yami pulled up the comforter and covered them both with it. Kissing Yugi lightly on the forehead he encouraged him to lay on the pillow beside him.

"Sleep my koi..." Yami whispered as Yugi snuggled close to his chest. "Alright. Aishiteru Yami..." Yugi murmured as sleep began to close in on him. "Aishiteru ...Hikari" He sighed as he let sleep carry him away.

--A/N--

Deb: OH MY GOD!! THAT'S THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER DONE A LEMON SCENE!!

Doragon: THAT WAS FREAKIN' AWSOME!!

Anyways...you know the drill please review arigatou!


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets!

Deb: Sob...ok well this is the last chapter of True Love... OH I can't do it! (runs off in the waves hitting the shore of the Ocean away from the crowd)

Doragon: This is really hard on her. This is the first story that alot of people have ever reviewed for. Anyways here's the last chapter of True Love...

DISCLAIMER: (News crew interviewing Deb) Deb: I DON'T OWN IT!! TT.TT WAH!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi to Yami/

/Yami to Yugi/

**Chapter 7: Secrets! **

"Yugi? Yugi?! Wake up!" Yugi flinched in his sleep and turned over on his side. 'No... not yet! Yami... Was it all a dream?' At this his eyes shot open only to squeeze shut again at the blinding sunlight. "Yugi are you going to get up? Are you alright?" Yugi opened his eyes again, slowly this time, to see Anzu standing over his bed. (A/N Deb: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!)

He shot up in bed and looked down to see that he did have his clothes on. 'Whew!' "Anzu what are you doing in here?!" She smirked at him. "It's time for us to meet up with Jou and Honda. You look brighter than usual today! So are you gonna get ready or what?" Yugi felt his spirits sink. 'So it was a dream.'

"Yugi? Are you ok?" He shot Anzu a short grin. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'll be down in a minute." She brightened up at that. "Ok, I'll make you some toast." He nodded and she took off down the stairs. As he stood up and shut the door he felt his tears slide from his eyes.

'Why? Why would you do this to me Yami?!' Suddenly his palm began to sting and, looking down, he realized the cut he had made was still there. 'What?' Seeing something from the corner of his eye, Yugi turned to see Yami standing there silhouetted by the sunlight shining through the window.

/Yami?/ The pharoah smiled. /Yugi. I'm sorry I frightened you. But think of this, if she had seen me she would have glomped me!/ The retired pharoah grimaced at the thought, but Yugi laughed. /Serves you right! I mean, what are we supposed to do with a hot body like yours anyway?!/

Suddenly realizing what he said, Yugi's face lit up redder than a lobster. Yami chuckled as he watched his Hikari's wide eyed expression. 'My Hikari. Hmm... that has **such** a nice ring to it!' Shaking his head out of his thoughts he watched as Yugi stared at him with a embarassed expression.

/Yugi, don't be embarrased! I know my body's hot!/ Yugi just rolled his eyes and sighed. /Way to be humble Yami/. Yami smiled again. /I can't help it./ He walked forward and the sunlight seemed to make his body sparkle with diamonds. Yugi gulped as he felt certain areas make themselves known. Yami smirked seeing his Hikari's reaction. /What is it Yugi?/ He purred as he enveloped Yugi into a hug. /N-nothing/Uh - huh, yeah sure/HEY!/.

The pharoah just smirked as he took Yugi's chin, tilting it up to where Yugi was looking into his eyes. /Aishiteru my angel/. Then while Yugi was mesmerized by his crimson eyes he stole a kiss, long enough to be passionate, but short enough to leave him wanting more. /She's coming back Yugi. You better get ready/. Yugi just nodded numbly and started getting ready for the day, all the while aware of the pharoah's eyes on him. "YUGI!!" The boy breathed deeply and called out. "I'M COMING KEEP YER SHIRT ON!!". Shaking his head he turned back to his koi.

/How do I look koi?/ Yami smirked. /I think I'm going to have to kill the others who look at you lustfully/. Yugi blushed again as the thoughts flew through his head. /SHUT UP!!/ He pouted as the pharoah laughed. 'Gods I love him. His body, his laugh, his smile. I'm so glad he's mine! But... what if he's not here when I get back?' He was nocked out of his thoughts as Yami planted another kiss on his lips. /Don't worry Koishii I'll be right here waiting for you. With a special suprise!/

Yugi beamed as he headed for the door. /Goodbye Yami! I'll be back tonight/Goodbye Koi!/ The spirit then watched and waited as he saw his tenshi go out the door with Anzu. 'Be ready for passion tonight my love! For now that we're together, I will always love and worship you and your body.' Smirking with anticipation Yami went down to the kitchen to prepare for the night.

(Meanwhile)...

"Hey Yugi!" Yugi looked up to see all his friends gathered around the arcade where they would hang until Jou's sister got there to take them to Jou's house for DDR. "Hey guys!" "You look like you're positively glowing! What's got into you?" Yugi smiled wider as he thought of Yami and the night before. "Oh nothing! Just decided to move on..." The others glanced at him then shrugged. He had never made perfect sense before... why start now?

Yugi beamed with pride. He would be able to keep Yami to himself. And his secret of being alive would remain with him till the day he died. But until then... Yugi looked up to see a Jet plane cross the clear blue sky. He would love his Yami... and he would be happy. Because his love was back. "Hey Yugi you coming or what?!" Yugi looked to see the gang up the road aways. "Coming!" He shouted as he raced to catch up. After all, he could think more on the subject when he got home to Yami. 'Man...' He thought, 'My life is great!'

--A/N--

Deb: WAHHHH!! It's over!! It's finally over!!

Doragon: Oh quite crying! Jeez, if they love it enough maybe they'll ask for a sequal?

Deb: Oh I hope so!! (looks pleadingly at audience)

Yami/Yugi: (Hug Deb) THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Deb: Awwwww shucks!

Doragon: Don't I get a hug?!

Deb/Yami/Yugi: But you hate hugs!

Doragon: Don't mean I don't like them every once in a while!

Deb/Yami/Yugi: Awwwww!! (hug doragon)

Doragon: ok... that's enough. (They keep hugging) I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!!

Deb/Yami/Yugi: (let go) Jeez!!

Doragon: Man! Ever hear of AIR!! A person needs it!!

Everyone: ANYWAYS!! Please review and tell Dragonegyptianblue if she should write a sequal.

Deb: BUT!! There has to be more than 10 reviews saying it or I won't do it! (Unless there's a special request... or I'm offered a chocolate chip cookie. Then I MIGHT be persuaded!!)

Doragon: I'm so glad you don't have morals.

Deb: Why?

Doragon: Because you wouldn't stick to them if you were offered something SWEET!!

Deb: . Awwwwwwwwww. You so sweet!!

Doragon: -.-; Oh good grief!


End file.
